


[Podfic] the burning question

by blackglass, frecklebombfic (frecklebomb), GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets), growlery, marianas, poppyseedheart, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Epistolary, Gen, Humor, Multiple Voices, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, the mighty nein groupchat is a wondrous place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyseedheart/pseuds/poppyseedheart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Author summary from hellblazeit:The gang tries to answer one of the most important questions for a group of friends to have answered.





	[Podfic] the burning question

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the burning question](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401064) by [hellblazeit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellblazeit/pseuds/hellblazeit). 



### the burning question - with music

Duration: 0:21:55 

###### Download:

  * [Dropbox: MP3 & streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/91fx9pd7x0om1qk/%5BCritical%20Role%5D%20the%20burning%20question_music.mp3?dl=0) | 10.03 mb.
  * [Mediafire: M4A](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1xakv7hg3j3hq9q/%255BCritical_Role%255D_the_burning_question.m4a/file) | 10.03 mb. 

| 

### the burning question - no music

Duration: 0:20:48 

###### Download:

  * [Dropbox: MP3 & streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xp3brvv21nebei3/%5BCritical%20Role%5D%20the%20burning%20question_nomusic.mp3?dl=0) | 9.84 mb.
  * [Mediafire: M4A](http://www.mediafire.com/file/f9j27s5jphhpx8c/%255BCritical_Role%255D_the_burning_question_nomusic.m4a/file) | 9.86 mb. 

  
---|---  
  
[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/d058020a5cd493fe45288780f0b887e9/tumblr_pjiqn2cmvh1vo6bj7o1_1280.jpg)

Cover by growlery  
Podfic editing by frecklebombfic  
  
blackglass - Beau  
frecklebombfic - Molly  
Godoflaundrybaskets - Caleb  
growlery - Jester  
marianas - Nott  
poppyseedheart - Fjord  
Rhea314 - Yasha  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to hellblazeit for granting permission to podfic this *glorious* bit of crackfic. 
> 
> \- - - -
> 
> Thank you to all the collaborators who signed up to this podfic for committing REAL HARD on the concept and character voices. You made it so, SO much better than I could have hoped. #BigPodficEnergy - frecklebomb
> 
> \- - - - 
> 
> The music used in this podfic is Enormous Penis by Da Vinci's Notebook ([youtube link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HpY3ggKAPIE)) - all credit goes to marianas and Godoflaundrybaskets for the FANTASTIC idea of using it, and sourcing hq audio <3
> 
> \- - - -
> 
> Please be generous with your kudos and comments, it sustains us through the winter!


End file.
